Maybe a Collection of Drabble's
by myshadowspirit
Summary: Cute, plotless fluff with Naruto and Hinata and some other story ideas. I might add more chapters that are either related or not.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. She should get back home before her father started to worry about where she was. She would do more research tomorrow night.

As she walked down the cobbled street, she happened to look up to see a figure sitting on a bench in the distance. Who it was was unmistakable, only one person she knew owned a bright orange jacket.

Naruto.

Normally she would take a different route to get home if Naruto was in sight, anything to keep him from seeing her and her foolishness. But she was older now, and she wouldn't be so silly as to take the long way home only in order to avoid a harmless encounter.

She made up her mind to keep walking forward, and to even give a polite hello to him. He would undoubtedly do the same back, showing off that brilliant smile of his that would give her butterflies all the way home. That would be all that would happen and it truly wasn't such a terrible thing.

But as she walked closer to the boy, it soon became apparent that something was wrong for it was very unlike Naruto not to look up at her as she passed. His hands dangled in between his knees, his head drooped as he stared dully at his fingers.

Hinata stopped directly in front of him and even took a moment before she spoke to see if he would look up at her. When he did not she asked, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" It was awfully late for someone to be just sitting on a bench outside, on a cold night no less. What was he doing here?

Naruto looked up then, his usual bright blue eyes glazed over and it seemed to take a moment for him to recognize her. When he did, that same, brilliant smile finally appeared, but much more dopy than usual.

"Hinata-chan! How arrrre you?!"

Hinata stared back, sorely confused at Naruto's odd behavior and why he had ignored her question. Even after Naruto hiccuped, Hinata was still slow in understanding on what must have happened. "Naruto-kun, why are you here?"

"Well you see," Naruto sat up a little, gripping his knees and narrowing his eyes as he looked around him in a vain attempt to focus them. "I kinda don't know where I am..."

"But you're in the village."

"I suppose that's a good sign."

"I think... maybe you should head home, Naruto-kun. It's so cold out."

Naruto let out a laugh before wincing at himself. "Sorta have been trying to for a while now. Can't seem to find my apartment."

"Oh." Hinata blinked at him. "Oh! Then let me take you back home!"

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned. "Good thing it's you and not someone like Kiba, or that damn Sai..." He suddenly burped and quickly covered his mouth as his body convulsed forward. "Fuck..."

"Here, take my hand, Naruto-kun!" Hinata offered her hand and Naruto raised his to grab it. He hesitated once, as he had to let his eyes focus on where her hand actually was before he firmly took it.

Hinata pressed her lips together to the feeling of Naruto's large warm hand grasping her's. She took a deep breath and told herself it was nothing to be flustered about. "Here, Naruto-kun, you live this way."

"Ah, thank you Hinata-chan."

They walked in silence, Hinata not finding the night cold anymore. It was like Naruto was radiating heat, and even though she wasn't up against him, she felt herself blush when feeling it.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend, Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked. "You're pretty hot for a girl."

"W-w-what?!" Hinata squeaked, turning bright red.

"What? Was I talking? Sorry..." Naruto leaned away from Hinata and almost toppled over if it weren't for his firm grip on her hand.

It seemed to take forever to get to Naruto's apartment building, and Hinata wished to hurry the process, but it was evident that Naruto couldn't move any faster than a leisurely walk.

Finally they arrived. "We're here Naturo-kun!" She looked at the many stairs that lead up to Naruto's living quarters and winced. "Here, Naruto-kun, please watch your step," she said as she stopped Naruto at the bottom of the stairs. He lifted his foot up in the air, and Hinata held her breath until it was safely on the first step. Clutching his hand in a death grip, she watched Naruto place his second foot on the same step. After a moment, he seemed to get the hang of it and together they went up a few more stairs.

Hinata suddenly screamed as Naruto's weight pulled himself out of her hand and he fell with a few clunks half way down the stairs. "Naruto-kun!"

"I'm alright," Naruto said, sprawled on the stairs, his head resting against the metal handrail. "But... I might stay here, if that's alright."

"Oh Naruto-kun, you can't! It's not good for you to sleep there! Please get up. You're bed will be so much more comfortable. I promise."

Naruto only grunted. There was no way Hinata had the strength to pick Naruto up, let alone cary him to the last story of this building which was of course where Naruto lived.

Hinanta scampered down the few steps so that she was looking up at Naruto, trying to get him to see her face. "Naruto-kun?" she called.

"You know... I was on a date. Before you found me." Hinata swallowed thickly at the statement. "With Sakura-chan. I take her out, whenever we both have free time."

Hinata had known that. She had seen the two of them together frequently. Even though she knew, it still hurt to hear him say it, her chest tightened and she could feel her eyes start to burn.

"I honestly don't know why we bother, but she keeps insisting. I've tried to even say no sometimes, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it." He grinned bitterly to himself. "I know she doesn't... feel what I feel." He gripped the hand railing with both his hands. "We don't hold hands or kiss each other goodbye. I just buy her dinner and a few drinks... and then she leaves. I don't know why we do it."

"Naruto-kun, please..." Hinata extended her hand toward him. "Help me bring you to your apartment."

"I think she thinks, she can somehow force herself, you know?" Naruto continued, ignoring Hinata's hand all together, as if he couldn't see it at all. "Like eventually she can just accept things the way they are, and force herself with me. It's really the only hope I have. I'm no damn Sasuke... and besides, me being so pathetic, she must feel sorry for me. She pity's me and feels bad. She thinks she's helping me. I'm a fool. I've always been a fool."

"Naruto-kun!" And this time, there was a strange sort of anger in Hinata's sincere voice. It made Naruto finally turn his eyes onto her in surprise. "You are no fool. You're going to become the Hokage someday! You're the greatest ninja and man in this village. You don't need her pity."

Naruto blinked. "That's... a pretty bold statement, Hinata-chan..."

"I-!" Hinata blushed red again, her eyes downcast as she tried to think of something to say. "I didn't mean... to be so bold. I was just... angry. You don't deserve it. You deserve so much more." _You deserve everything._

Naruto grinned, breaking the tension. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. It does help some. And thank you for walking me home! I don't know how I would have made it without you."

"But we're not there yet, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh, this is good enough. I'm not lost anymore." Naruto closed his eyes, looking like he was going to sleep.

"Oh! Please Naruto-kun..." she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't go to sleep." She rubbed her hand, hoping that would keep him awake.

Naruto murmured. "That feels good, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata quickly retrieved her hand. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata huffed, stamping her foot and crossing her arms. Naruto's eyes snapped open again. "You will not sleep there!"

Naruto stared back at her, uncomprehendingly, and when Hinata realized that her order was having just the same effect as her asking, she tried to think of a new tactic. "If... you get up... I'll..." she tried to think. What could Naruto ever want from her? "...make you ramen..."

Naruto's stomach made a sound as he continued to stare at her. Then, "Actually, ramen sounds unbelievably great right now."

"Alright!" Hinata said happily. "But only if-" Naruto pushed himself up and swiftly grabbed her hand, even as he precariously climbed up the stairs.

"-Kay, let's go!"

"W-wait, please be careful!" He somehow pulled himself, and Hinata all the way up the staircase to eventually his apartment door. After a few failed attempts to stick his key into the doorknob, Hinata gently took it from him. "Please, allow me."

Hinata had never been in Naurto's apartment before, not that she didn't know what it looked like on the inside. She knew all the best places to see in every one of Naruto's windows quite well by now, not that she had been stalking him. She hadn't. Not really...

"Um..." She led Naruto into his kitchen. "Let's see..." She had to step over some garbage and empty boxes of ramen. She hoped he still had some left!

There was a sudden crash.

Hinata hadn't been paying attention to Naruto and he had wandered a little away, appearing to attempted to pull out a chair to sit on, and missed. He got up without a word before sitting on the chair like nothing had happened. After Hinata made sure he was alright, she continued her search for the ramen.

It didn't take her long to find, as that being one of the few foods Naruto always had plenty in stock, but she did have to clean several dishes in order to make it. Once she had finished cleaning a glass, she pored some water in it from the sink before presenting it to Naruto. "Here, Naruto-kun. Please drink some water. It will help with... It will help you!" she rushed out. She didn't want to point out Narutp's drunkenness since neither of them had actually flat out mentioned it yet.

"Thank you Hinata-san," Naruto bowed, being randomly formal all of a sudden. He took a large gulp of water before slamming the glass on the table, sloshing some of the remaining water into the air. Hinata winced, afraid he had broken the glass. After a moment of him staring at her, he asked," You didn't spike my drink, did you Hinata-chan...?"

"What?! N-n-no!" Hinata spun quickly around to continue what she was doing.

She began to relax as she fell into the familiar routine of cooking. She couldn't completely relax. No, not with Naruto's eyes on her the entire time. She was trying not to look at him, for he had the biggest, silliest smile on his face.

When the ramen was done, she put a generous portion into a bowl. Then she headed over to Naruto, pulling out an adjacent chair to sit on as she placed the steaming bowl in front of him. Naruto looked like he was going to dive face first into the piping hot food.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!" Hinata took the bowl away, afraid he would burn his face off. "Let me help you." Naruto didn't answer. He simply stared at her. Hinata nervously twisted the ramen noodles around the chopsticks as carefully as possible. When she thought she had the least bit dangling as she could manage, she brought it to her own lips to blow it cool.

Naruto leaned in her direction, head tilted back, opening his mouth. As if her life depended upon it, Hinata placed the noodles into Naruto's mouth with the up most care, yet she still could not prevent a tiny drop of broth from hitting Naruto's chin. She raised her hand to wipe it away, but paused before her fingers made contact with his skin. His lips gleamed from the food, pressed together as his jaw moved with his chewing. She had trouble tearing her eyes away from his mouth, as it stretched around his face in a crafty animal like grin that promised mischief. She shook her head once before dapping the speck of broth away. She gave him another mouthful of noodles.

"Mmm," Naruto moaned, throwing his head back as he swallowed. "Hinata is so nice to me..." He cracked open an eye to glance over at her. "You're the nicest..."

"It really is nothing," she said bashfully, preparing his next mouthful. "I'm sure you would have done the same for anyone else."

Naruto suddenly threw himself from his chair to fling his arms around Hinata. Luckily, their chairs were so close together that when he landed he was still partially on his own as he held Hinata in a tight embrace. "Thank you Hinata-chaaaaan...!" He wailed.

Hinata froze. If she stayed still long enough, Naruto would eventually let go and then she could begin to calm her racing heart. It wouldn't be long now.

But Naruto's embrace was lasting longer than she expected, and she could feel him nuzzling his face into her hair. "You smell like ramen..." Hinata's breath hitched to the sound of Naruto's voice so close to her ear. And then he licked her, on the neck, right below her earlobe.

 _Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint..._ She was going to faint! She could feel herself getting lightheaded, and her eyes threatened to roll back.

"You don't taste like ramen, though." Naruto suddenly backed up all the way onto his own chair, both arms resting on the table as he twisted his body to face Hinata better. "You're red," he stated with half closed eyes. "You know, you always look like you're over heating, Hinata-chan." He tried to lean only a little closer to her, but he lost his balance and had to grab the back of Hinata's chair. "Maybe it's because you're wearing too heavy clothing..."

Hinata blinked at him, thankful that he had stopped touching her because it looked like she was gaining back control of her body, but he was getting closer again. He pushed himself off the back of her chair, but didn't move a further distance away. Naruto put his hand on the zipper of Hinata's jacket. "Take this off," he whispered.

Hinata's jaw dropped open. Boldly, Naruto pulled down the zipper, at the same time pushing Hinata's forehead protector over her head. "W-w-what are you doing...?!"

Naruto succeeded in lifting the forehead protecter over her head and held it up in the air, at the same time pushing Hinata's jacket off her far shoulder with his other hand. "See? Don't you feel much-whoa..." Naruto's words suddenly stopped as his gaze fell onto Hinata's chest.

Hinata let out a high pitch scream, covering her chest with one hand and socking Naruto in the face with the palm of her other. Naruto flew back, head eventually landing on the table where he laid still.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

Naruto pushed himself off the table, "'S cool..." He managed to squirm his way out of his own jacket, though it took some effort. ""S jus' hot in here..." He glanced over at Hinata again, who was now sitting rigidly in her chair, her jacket pooling around her hips. "You're still red. Here. Here." He found the glass of water and set it in front of her. "Drink the water." When Hinata made no attempt to do so, Naruto asked, "Do you need help...?"

"What? I-"

Naruto took the water, and slung the last of it into his mouth. Hinata was confused at first until Naruto grabbed Hinata's face with both his hands, mashing his mouth onto her's. His thumb pressed against the corner of her mouth, urging her lips to open a little and stopping any of the water from leaking out. Hinata forced herself to swallow as fast as she could or she would have spluttered into a coughing fit, a coughing fit that may have had nothing to do with the water that was now being pooled into her mouth. She could feel Naruto's lips move as he pushed the last of the water from his mouth into hers.

Then he ripped away, Hinata letting out a gasp as the last of the water was swallowed. "Now that you have been successfully hydrated... I'm going to take a nap..." and Naruto fell, hitting the table once before falling all the way down onto the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata put her hands over her mouth, still feeling Naruto's lips that had only been there seconds ago. It seemed to happen all too fast. Her mind raced as she tried to rationalize why Naruto would do that, that he was just drunk and there was nothing to freak out about. She had to put all this thinking on hold in order to make sure Naruto was alright.

She got off her chair to kneel before him. She couldn't carry him to his bed, but at least Naruto was now in his own apartment. She took Naruto's jacket to cover his legs, and then her own jacker to cover his shoulders. She was afraid that if Naruto were to wake up too fast that he might run his head to the underside of the table. She figured she should stay with him until he woke up, only to ensure that it wouldn't happen.

She laid down next to Naruto, using one of her arms for a pillow for herself, her free hand resting on Naruto's blond head to keep it safe. He moved his head slightly against her palm in his sleep and Hinata smiled at his sleeping face. Soon, her eyes pulled close as well.

* * *

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata bolted upward until her head collided with the warm palm of Naruto's hand. "Careful. You almost hit your head on the table. Why are you sleeping on my kitchen floor?"

"N-n-n-naruto-kun!" she spluttered out in embarrassment, finding no words to explain what had happened. To make matters even worse for her poor pathetic heart, Naruto was beginning to scoop her up and out from under the table. She wailed out

"Shush, it's alright Hinata-chan. Let's go to bed."

"What?!" she screeched, as Naruto started to carry her into his bedroom. "Wait! I-I can't! I need to go home! My father-"

"It's three in the morning. If you're not home now, they're not going to expect you to be." Hinata blushed red at that as Naruto pulled down the blankets of his bed. "The bed's way better than the floor," he said as he plopped onto the mattress still holding Hinata. Hinata tried to scramble away, but the farthest she got was only to climb off of him and roll, facing away, his arms still securely around her. One through the hallow of her waist and the bed, and the other snuggled under her breasts. "Keep me company..." he whispered. "I don't want to be alone yet..."

His bed was entirely way more comfortable than the floor. And he sheets smelled like him.

"You're so soft," he chuckled. "Like a pillow... or something..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Nngh?"

She closed her mouth, knowing that she was going to give into him. How could she not?

"Goodnight."

An: So this kinda started out with, 'oh why don't I make something about Hinata's dreams from the The Infinite Tsukuyomi' because, as you guys might know, the anime is sucking right now, and I bet there's only a hundred of those ideas already out there. I was going to write about how Negi is still alive, as is his father, and Hinata trying to escape the dream but falling for dream Naruto and not wanting to leave and shit, but I don't have the attention span to write that, so I just skipped to this part. That was why Hinata was out late, "researching" about genjutsu like Tenten. Yea that didn't happen.

I kinda want to read a fanfict about Naruto getting his heart broken by Sakura. I've always been pro Sakura and Sasuke but during the course of the series I was thinking that wasn't going to happen. Even though I know now it does, I feel like there was still some chemistry between Sakura and Naruto that wasn't nothing. Naruto is SUCH a more easy person than Sasuke, that it seems only natural to have her think, "I should be with Naruto. It's the right thing to do. I will be happy," but still be seduced by Sasuke's bad ass sexiness anyway. And Sakura draws attention, is spunky, pushes Naruto to his very best to get her to notice him, I really do think he had real feelings for her. Like all that hard work can't just be for nothing, even if he knows that Sakura would never love him the same way. The story I have in mind, is dark and depressing as they try to make it work, and Naruto's soul gets sucked out from Sakura's fake lies... but eventually turns out okay when Sasuke comes back, but I don't have the attention span right now. Maybe somebody else wrote a similar story? I'll read it...

Another idea I had is a very light hearted story where everyone might be slightly OC for humor purposes. This is it: Sasuke and Sakura relationship is rocky because Sasuke is a difficult person, and doesn't know how to be romantic or even a decent human being most of the time. Mean while, Hinata and Naruto or as happy as ever, so Naruto boasts about how he's a better man than Sasuke about this. It soon gets around that Sasuke hasn't even kissed Sakura, so of course Naruto is winning since he kisses Hinata all the time.

And then the game starts, which is who can go through all the "bases" and hit home run first. And somehow, other people get pulled into it. The only reason why Sasuke is agreeing to the game is because he's so competitive when it comes to Naruto. Sai, interested in how human being do romance wants to join, and Rock Lee wants to become a man too. They point out that Rock Lee needs a girl, so he randomly asks Ten Ten, being the closest woman in his life, on a date. They try to get Shikamaru to play too, but he doesn't want to. Temari over hears. At first they think she's going to be highly offended but no, she wants to play too. They tell her she can't because she's a girl, and it's easer for girls to seduce men and it wouldn't be fair. So, she transforms into a man, and says she'll have a handicap, because she's going to seduce Shikamaru as a man.

So Naruto already has one point for kissing, and soon, Sasuke flat out kisses Sakura in front of Naruto to make a point. Sai, unfortunately, and tactlessly explains what is going on to Ino, who tells all the girls and the girls get mad at the guys, making the game much more harder. Tamari has been a man, sitting next to Shikamaru every lunch break, quietly making conversation with him so she has 0 points, but she states she has some sort of plan, as well as Sai and Rock lee also having 0 points. Naruto, ironically gains an advantage when the girls find out because Hinata, bashfully, admits that she wants Naruto to win. So Naruto gets to second base but can't bring himself to go any farther because he feels guilty and dirty.

Meanwhile, during "training" Sakura jumps Sasuke and they go all the way quite suddenly, and Sasuke is so shocked that it happened that he can't bring himself to say anything so he stays at one point.

Ino finds Sai's diagram for where the "bases" are, and since he's such a lovely artist, she thinks it's a portrait of her and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto says on the cheek doesn't count, it has to be a kiss on the lips. And there's a debate on what it actually means to go to second and third base, since everyone has different opinions.

Sai decided to skip first base and go to second by sneak attacking, grabbing Ino's boobs

Lee want's to know if you can skip steps like that.

Sasuke is silently because he skipped two steps.

Temari has to explain the anatomy of the vagina

Naruto doesn't understand a lot of the things that happen in Jiraiya's book. He also wants to know if feeding Hinata ramen will make her taste like ramen.

Should I do this? Do I have the attention spam? Someone want to write it for me? I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:This is short for a chapter, and probably should be part of the first chapter, but then people wouldn't know that I added more so it's over here now...

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her long eyelashes dancing as gracefully as a butterfly, before she could focus on what was in front of her.

Naruto was staring directly at her, as the two laid on their sides, face to face, his blue eyes bright against his tanned golden skin. His expression was taking on a most serious thoughtfulness as he shamelessly stared at the bewildered Huuga.

Hinata was too shocked to scream, which was the first thing her brain briefly thought of doing. The second thing was to pull back, to put some distance between the two of them, but she was finding that her body wasn't responding to her. She felt as heavy as concrete in the softness of Naruto's mattress.

"You have pupils," Naruto said suddenly and tactlessly. Hinata gapped back, not understanding what Naruto meant. "I always thought your eyes were plain white, but just now, looking at them more closely, I can barely see your pupils. Like, I watched them expand a few moments ago when you opened your eyes."

Hinata finally did succeed in getting her body to fling in the opposite direction of Naruto, though she didn't get very far, as she was effectively wrapped with sheets and the blanket. Naruto was not so tightly confined which gave the impression that he had tucked her in so. She landed on her back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes... they must be uncomfortable to look at. I'm sorry."

"No, they're pretty cool!" Naruto tried to insure her. "I mean, they sure are useful on missions, and... they're kind of ... pretty." For the first time, Naruto seemed uneasy with himself as the words slipped out and he also turned to the ceiling. After a moment of thought, he said more confidently. "You're beautiful Hinata. So don't worry about shit like that."

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata muttered into her hands, face flushed with embarrassment and disbelief. "Are you still drunk?"

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Drunk? What do you mean?"

"Last night... you were drunk. I took you home. That's why I'm here."

Naruto moved over Hinata, one arm reaching the other side of her as he looked down with a grinning face. "I wasn't drunk!"

"Y-y-you weren't?!" Hinata was so surprised at the statement that she seem to take no notice of Naruto's sudden closeness.

"Well, maybe I was a little." Naruto admitted before falling back down on his back beside her. "Okay I was wasted. I think I blacked out a little."

"Oh, I see."

"I didn't..." Naruto's eyes moved to glance at Hinata. "Do anything that made you uncomfortable, did I? You know, since I can't remember."

"No..." Hinata lied, eyes wide.

"Well that's a relief! I was a little worried because... you're in my bed," Naruto eventually finished, stating the obvious.

"I-!" Hinata's jaw locked and she couldn't seem to get it to move after the word. She frantically tried to find an explanation. This situation was sure to give Naruto the wrong impression. "I didn't mean to..."

Naruto blinked at her.

"Did I force you to sleep with me?"

"NO! I mean, I didn't sneak into your bed, if that's what you're thinking either! You just said, that it was more comfortable than the floor so I-"

"Well it is, isn't it?" Naruto grinned. "So you slept alright?"

"I-Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Good," Naruto smiled, finding her hand under the blanket. "Thank you for taking care of me, last night."

"You're welcome," Hinata nervously murmured, hiding her mouth into Naruto's comforter.

"I had a dream," Naruto said, glancing at Hinata once shyly. "About my fight with Pein."

Hinata murmured a noise, remembering that instance all too well.

"You said you loved me. And then you saved my life."

"That-That's not what happened!" Hinata shouted, quickly pulling her hand out of Naruto's grasp. "That was _certainly_ just a dream." Because there was no way that she had saved his life. She doubted she was of any help at all.

Naruto frowned at her for a long moment until eventually he said, "Oh."

"I need to go home!" Hinata paused only for one moment, when she realized that she was going to have to climb over Naruto to get out of the bed, but even that wasn't enough to stop her from leaving. She freed herself from the sheets, was able to go over Naruto by touching him as little as possible, before hurrying out of his bedroom and out of his apartment. She even forgot her jacket in her haste.


End file.
